There is known a semiconductor chip module called multi-chip module (MCM). In a conventional multi-chip module, multiple silicon chips which have been manufactured by separate processes are horizontally packaged onto a unifying substrate. Bare silicon chips are exposed, and are respectively connected with each other through a wiring formed on a ceramic or a build-up board (See for example Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-283661).
However, in order to secure a substantial channel area in response to the wiring specification of the ceramic or the build-up board in JP-A-6-283661, a clearance between adjacent chips has to be large.
Additionally, the accuracy of the connection between the chips directly influences a non-defective rate (yield) of the multi-chip module, so it is important to retain the high accuracy of the connection.